House of hades
by rdurr58
Summary: this is my version of house i have not read it yet so please don't spoil it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: this is my first story so cut me some slack. I am a real Percy Jackson fan. I read all the books and currently waiting for House of Hades. I'm going to do the point of view of Percy, Hazel, Annabeth, and Nico. Review and tell me how I'm doing. No hurtful comments please. Thank you, enjoy._**

Percy

It seemed like they were falling forever. But at least Percy has Annabeth with me. After being separated for six months, Percy was not going to lose her that easily. He was holding her tightly to my body. But still, he can't shake the feeling that we will never be able to see our friends again. I have to stop thinking like that, he scolded himself. We will see them again, we have to. After a couple more hours of falling, he decided to wake Annabeth. How she managed to go to sleep while they were falling at sixty miles an hour, he doesn't understand. When she woke she looked startled like she just had a bad dream. Being a demigod she probably was. She started struggling against him. For a horrifying moment he almost lost grip of her. He repositioned himself so he would have better control. It took another couple seconds before she finally calmed down. When she focused on him she started to glare at him.

"What did I do?" Percy asked.

"You woke me up" Annabeth said.

He laughed "We are falling into Tuataras and you are worried about me waking you up?" Even though he could barely make out her face he could tell she was giving him the death stare. So he did the most reasonable thing he could think of. He kissed her. He felt her smile and he knew he had the last word. After a long time kissing, she finally drew back and stared at him imploringly with those big gray eyes. They never cease to startle me.

"How long have I been sleep?" Annabeth asked.

"Ummm. I don't know. Maybe a couple of hours." Percy responded. He didn't know how time worked in Tuataras. Maybe a couple of hours could actually be a couple of days.

"Have you gotten any sleep" Annabeth questioned. She looked very concerned.

"Now that I think of it I haven't had any sleep."

"Well you need to get some sleep Seaweed Brain. I might need you fully awake later." She said looking at her ankle.

I knew she needed me later so I decided to get some sleep. I laid my head on her chest. I thought I would never be able to fall asleep. As soon as I thought that I got extremely sleepy. The slow drum beat of her heart finally put me to sleep. It was a dreamless sleep, which is very rare for a demigod.

It felt like a couple of minutes before Annabeth was shaking Percy out of his sleep. She looked concerned, maybe even terrified.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, still kind of groggy.

"I see the ground!" Annabeth said kind of alarmed. That was definitely fear in her voice. "And it's coming fast."

This shook me out of my groggy state. I repositioned myself so that I was at the bottom. She tried to fight against me from taking the full impact, but a rogue rock hit her in the back of the head. After that she wasn't nearly as difficult. Percy braced himself for impact. Instead he felt a cushion of air. It slowed them down a little, but the impact still hurt extremely bad. Percy's head bounced with a sickening thunk. The pain was excruciating. His head started to feel sticky and warm. He knew he only has a couple seconds before he passes out. That's when he heard a familiar voice. More like multiple rasping voices. Before he could realize how much trouble Annabeth is in he passes out from pain threshold. The last thing he heard was multiple legs scuttling towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok I know last chapter was really short but I assure you that this chapter is much longer. Hope you guys enjoy. Tell me if you have any ideas thanks for reading and have a nice day.**_

Hazel

Everybody was standing around the boat looking utterly miserable. Jason was crying on Piper's shoulder, saying he should have flown down and picked them up. Piper tried to comfort him that it was ok and that he did everything he could. But she also looked extremely hurt. That's when Hazel remembered that Annabeth was Piper's best friend. Then there was Frank and Leo. They finally trusted each other, but at a very bad time. Leo was trying to comfort Frank. Telling him that the way he and Jason locked up the Athena Parthenon was great. The only people who seem to be all distraught was Hazel and Nico. Maybe being children of Hades/Pluto they were used to losses. So Hazel had to be the one to cheer everybody up. Get them ready for the rest of this quest.

"Ok come on guys. I know we suffered a terrible loss but we have to keep moving forward. They didn't risk their lives in vain. We will defeat Gaea's forces and close the doors of death. And more importantly we will get Percy and Annabeth back." Hazel looked around to see if anyone would object, but they just stared at her with opened mouths. She guess they didn't expect that to come from her. Leo raised his hand like he was an elementary school kid asking the teacher a question.

"Yes, Leo." Hazel said while suppressing a smile.

"Ummm. How are we supposed to beat Gaea's best minions without two of our best fighters?"

His words affected the whole group again. Even Nico started sniffling a little. Hazel glared at Leo. Why did he have to bring that up now.

"Well Leo, I was getting to that" Hazel said a little irritated. "We will all have to hone in on our particular powers." She turned towards Frank. "I need you to practice on transforming into whatever you want whenever you want. Ok?" Frank nodded and looked up at the sky like he concentrating on remembering the constellations. Then all of a sudden he turned into a magnificent eagle and flew away. I guess he started practicing now.

"Leo…"

"Yes ma'am" he answered with that sarcastic smile that reminded her of Sammy so much. But she needed to stay focused. "You need to learn how to control your fire better. Oh and can you upgrade the ship with Archimedes sphere?"

Of course I can." He responded, with a little too much confidence. "But I am going to need a lot of alone time."

"Good you need to get on that right away. Piper, I need you to work on your charm speaking." Piper looked confused and a little offended.

"Are you saying that my charm speak is not that good?" She said, pouring power into her words. It made Hazel want to take back everything she just said. But she knew that was her charm speak.

"Ok I get it Piper. But I want you to be able to convince a straight dude that he is gay. Ok!"

"Yes ma'am" Piper said smiling and glancing at Leo, like she was going to try on him first. This made Hazel laugh a little. "And Jason" She said with a chuckle. "I know, I know" he interrupted "I need to work on making stronger lightning strikes." He said raising his hands in the air as if he was agitated.

'Actually Jason I want you hone your control over your wind powers and attempting to call tempest. We might need him one day. Then Nico, do you think you can shadow travel other people. Just in case we are being ambushed." Nico shuddered.

"I never tried with other people and I don't want to practice on any of you. It could be very dangerous." The fear in his eyes told me that he telling the truth.

"Maybe you could try it on enemies that are boarding the ship."

"Maybe but I don't know how much energy that would take. I might be too exhausted to continue fighting." That was a problem. We need everybody we can to beat Gaea's forces. But on the other hand if he could shadow travel the strongest monster somewhere else and come back, then we won't need him to do any fighting.

"Actually Nico, that brings me to my next topic. Leo could you upgrade the ship and add a training area?"

"Sure I can. But what do you want in the area?"

"I don't know. Anything that would help a demigod train to be stronger. Even in hand to hand combat."

"Okay captain I'll get right on it." Leo beamed and ran towards the helm already pulling tools out of his tool belt.

"Well that's it guys. How about we get started. Leo, how long will it take to finish."

"Maybe an hour or two." He said. He looked a little agitated. But Hazel decided not to ask him why.

"Ok. Everybody else work on your powers until Leo is done. So let's get to work. Everybody ran to their own sections and started working. Hazel walked over to the rail where Jason was practicing increasing the wind speed and air pressure. I looked down at all the earth that was under us. There are tons of precious metals under us. There is one in particular that Hazel is very familiar with so she focuses on it and forces it to the surface.

Suddenly tons of diamonds came rushing through the ground. Jason was so startled that he nearly jumped 6 feet in the air and struck my pile of diamonds with lightning. i'm not going to lie, it kind of hurt my feelings.

"Why did you do that Jason? i didn't do that just so you could strike it back into the ground." The look on his face was so classic that Hazel couldn't help herself when she started laughing hysterically. Everybody was staring at her now. They must be wondering what was up with the lightning and why i was laughing like that. She just waved them off, and they went back to what they were doing.

Jason seemed to have recovered his wits but he still looks a little surprised. "That was you who did that?" He looked terrified. I wonder why he looked so scared of some diamonds spouting out of the ground. Then Hazel actually thought about it. Could it be like Percy being scared of flying in airplanes. Because it was in his rival uncle's territory. Probably, so Hazel didn't voice her question aloud instead she just answered his question.

"Yes it was me. It's a power i have been working on for a while. I have all but mastered the power as you see." she says. When the color starts to return to his pale face Hazel lets go another laugh. Jason just looks at her and manages a grudging smile. When Hazel laughs again, he drops the kindness.

"I'm happy that you are enjoying my discomfort." He says with a straight face. Despite being so serious, after a couple of seconds of staring at each other, they start cracking up. After a couple of minutes of laughing we finally calmed down enough to continue.

"Jason, I'm sorry about making so much fun of you. I didn't mean it in a mean way." Hazel said.

"It's good I promise. I'm pretty sure I would do the same thing if I saw you freak out when i summon lightening." He says trying to convince her that it is okay. Honestly Hazel does freak out whenever Jason summons lightening. Its more that it scares her when it passes through his sword. It makes him look way more powerful than he already is. It is extremely scary. But for some reason Hazel's thoughts shift from Jason to Percy. How he also looked just as powerful if not more. Then her thoughts shifted to his physical look. He was cute in a skater kind of way. Tall with lean muscles and a nice tan. Stop it Hazel, that is not your boyfriend, he is Annabeth's. Besides she already has a boyfriend, Frank. She couldn't do that to him.

Hazel must of been scowling harder than she thought because Jason looked concerned, but just as Jason was about to ask something Leo's voice came over the intercom announcing that the training area was done.


End file.
